Shiori's Journal Diary
by siucchi
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou tengah mencari buku di perpustakaan keluarga, namun justru menemukan cetak memori berharga, bagi orang yang telah tiada. [Masaomi x Shiori]
1. in every single time

**Shiori's Journal Diary**

 **a fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Inspired by…** _ **you.**_

* * *

Jenjang kaki berbungkus celana jeans melintasi deretan buku yang tersusun rapih pada rak-rak di dua sisi jalan. Irama ketukannya khidmat memenuhi ruang megah yang seringkali diliputi sunyi. Langkahnya terfokus ke ujung beranda yang menyimpan sebuah tujuan. Cahaya temaram yang menemani sepaket meja-kursi di sudut dinding menjadi tempatnya mengusai jejak. Belah bibirnya meniup simpul sarang laba-laba pada lubang kursi, dan telapak tangan difungsikan mengibas partikel debu yang bertebaran di atas meja.

Dua tumpuk buku tebal diletakkan di atas meja. Ia menghela napas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutar kepala untuk mencari objek ketertarikan lagi. Atensinya bergeser ke sebuah sudut di balik rak yang berselimut debu. Partikel koloid yang terbias cahaya lampu menuntunnya mendekat, hingga ia mengintip ke celah berongga dipenuhi gelap.

Sebuah buku bersampul merah _maroon_ tergeletak. Beberapa kertas hampir terpisah dari urut halamannya. Tidak terbiasa pada susunan benda yang tak teratur, inisiatif mengontrolnya memungut objek malang yang terpisah dari kawanannya. Endusannya menolak debu yang nyaris terhirup sia-sia, ia lalu mendaratkan buku itu pada susunan yang tak rapat. Belum sepenuhnya disusun, insting menuntut rasa ingin tahu terlontar. Ia baca judul pada sampul, ' _Shiori's Journal Diary'_.

Alisnya langsung bertaut. Ketika sampul dibuka, selembar foto lecak setengah terekat di halaman pertama. Menampilkan sosok wanita bertubuh ramping sedang berdiri membelakangi kamera. Tangannya menahan topi fedora yang telah mengembuskan helai rambut merahnya. Ia mengenali sosok di cetak memori itu, Akashi Shiori, ibunya.

Merasa menemukan privasi yang tidak semestinya sembarang dibuka, ia menoleh kanan-kiri, sekadar memastikan tak ada yang curi pandang saat ia tengah mendobrak rahasia. Selain hening yang mengisi perpustakaan, yang tersisa hanyalah ia dan buku-buku bisu namun menyimpan dunia.

Buku jurnal dibawa ke meja dan ia duduk menikmati bacaan barunya. Halaman kedua dibuka, rasa penasaran tak lagi hinggap, tapi penuh menggerogoti benaknya.

* * *

 _January, 12_

 _Tahun baru selalu punya alasan untuk dijadikan kedok harapan. Aku lelah. Tak bisa diingkari, aku ingin berhenti dari penderitaan ini semua. Tapi bagian terbaiknya adalah, aku melewati tahun baru bersamamu. Dua kali bertengkar sejak pertama bertemu cukup melelahkan, bukan? Dan aku masih belum juga bisa melepasmu dari hidupku._

 _._

 _January, 17_

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mulanya, kini tokoh utama jurnalku adalah kamu. Aku tidak paham bagaimana detilnya, tapi yang mengisi benakku adalah kamu. Meski rata-rata tentang luka, tapi yang menyambangi kertas putihku adalah kamu._

 _Alasan mengapa aku menggenggam pena, menggores tinta, untuk kukenang, sebagai bukti bahwa kita pernah melakukan ini-itu berdua._

 _Aku bersyukur dipertemukan denganmu. Aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai kekasih. Aku selalu mendoakan kebaikan, dan semua tentangmu._

.

Shiori bisa dibilang sedang menabung keberuntungan. Satu hari sebelum pesta pernikahan kakaknya, ia menderita luka fisik yang membuatnya nyeri semalaman. Ibu jarinya terjepit pintu mobil. Nyut-nyutan tak tertolong. Pedihnya tak henti membuat air mata deras mengalir.

Sang kekasih, Masaomi, menyarankan agar ia dispensasi membantu keluarga. Namun Shiori enggan, sesisi rumahnya sibuk menyiapkan acara, ia sulit diam dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas ringan. Masaomi menawarkan bantuan, tapi lebih dulu ditolak halus karena bisa kacau kalau orangtuanya tahu Shiori punya 'teman' lelaki.

Masih sebagai seksi bantu-bantu acara pernikahan kakak lelakinya besok, kesakitan membuat rindunya membuncah. Tawaran Masaomi yang berkata ingin menjenguk akhirnya diterima juga. Menjelang sore, jarak delapan belas kilometer dari Suginami ke Minato ditempuh Masaomi demi mengunjungi kekasih. Perjalanan dengan sepeda motor memakan waktu satu jam lebih karena macet.

Titik temu mereka di belakang komplek, agar keduanya tak dikenal sehingga tidak menimbulkan dugaan apa-apa di kalangan gosip tetangga. Bercengkrama sedikit, menceritakan kembali bagaimana Shiori teledor saat menutup pintu mobil sampai mencelakai tangannya, Masaomi menyungging senyum miris sambil mengelus kepala gadisnya.

"Maaf, tanggal tua, aku hanya bawa ini," sahut Masaomi ringan, menyodorkan sebotol minuman perasa jeruk yang dibungkus kantung berlabel minimarket terdekat.

"Aw, sayang, terima kasiiih!" seru si gadis melonjak girang, menerima pemberian dan melingkarkan tangannya ke si lelaki—yang langsung ditangkis oleh sang kekasih, berdalih ini di tempat umum. "Jadi, aku tidak ditraktir, nih?" tanya Shiori manja.

Masaomi menggeleng, "Kamu minta traktir terus, sekali-kali gantian, dong."

Dua alis terangkat, "Oh, boleh."

Masaomi mengekeh, "Hahaha, bercanda, sayang."

Destinasi berikutnya adalah sebuah kafe yang menyajikan makanan ala barat. Disebabkan tipisnya persediaan uang, maka minimalis pula pesanan yang diajukan. Berbekal kentang goreng dan segelas minuman bersoda, keduanya mengambil tempat di sudut ruang yang tampak terjaga privasinya, dengan tabir kaca pelindung yang menghalangi intip-intip jahil orang lain. Seperti biasa, Shiori bercerita tentang peristiwa yang dialaminya, dan Masaomi mendengarkan sambil tertawa.

Gelas kemasan plastik diraih, Shiori mengusaikan tawa, "Selesai, deh, haha."

"Jangan dihabiskan, aku belum minum sama sekali, lho!" sela Masaomi cepat.

"Iiih," Shiori mendelik, "kamu dari tadi tidak memperhatikan ceritaku, kan."

"Aku dengarin, kok. Kamu terus saja makan kentang dan minum cola-nya," nampan cokelat digeser, Masaomi mengambil alih haknya, "sekarang ini tinggal bagianku."

"Ih, rakus."

Masaomi akhirnya mengulas senyum, mengalah. "Iya, deh, iya… ini semua punya kamu."

Shiori mengerucutkan bibir, "Uuu, sayang, sayaaang~"

Masaomi membuat jarak, "Sudah, ah, malas aku."

"Aku kasih, tapi…" satu stik kentang diambil, dijepit kedua belah bibir, di arahkan ke kekasih yang duduk di hadapan, "nih."

Masaomi melotot, "Ini tempat umum, hei."

Menahan makanan dengan gigi, Shiori menyahut, "Mau atau tidak?"

Yang lelaki menggaruk kepala, menengok sekitar, lalu menyambar satu kentang yang bertengger di mulut Shiori dengan cepat. Ia langsung mengunyah dan mengumbar senyum, menahan malu.

Kekeh ringan terlantun. Masih dengan pose sama, si gadis meminta penawaran lagi, "Lagi, dong, cium."

"Ssst!" bisik Masaomi memalingkan pandang. Entah kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak bisa pandang tempat. Bermanja boleh, tapi kalau sampai di tempat umum… Masaomi tak habis pikir lagi. Caranya bicara, keelokannya berekspresi, rupanya yang memesona, serta perilakunya yang mengagumkan… Shiori selalu punya senjata untuk melumpuhkannya dalam sesaat.

Keduanya dimabuk cinta. Kalau sudah bersama, rasa-rasanya eksistensi orang sekitar jadi pudar keberadaannya.

Ah, dasar, Cinta.

...

..

.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang tengah mengenyam sepi di perpustakaan lantas menguar senyum lebar. Jadi jurnal ini berisi keseharian ibunya di masa lalu. Bukan hanya penasaran, ia sangat ingin tahu perasaan sang Ibu. Dengan membaca jurnal ini, ia yakin seluruhnya terjawab.

Merasa butuh ruang tersendiri untuk mendalami kisah, Seijuurou membawa jurnal dan dua buku tebal lainnya menuruni tangga. Menuju mesin fotokopi yang terletak dekat pintu keluar. Sambil mengukir senyum pada salah satu pelayan yang bertugas menjaga, ia mengoperasikan mesin. Dua halaman berikutnya lebih dulu disalin, sisanya dilanjutkan otomatis sambil meresapi isi kopian yang tercetak di kertas putih.

* * *

 _February, 1_

 _Aku suka,_

 _Pada gerak bibirmu kala menyenandung cita,_

 _Menghanyutkanku dalam tempo waktu yang kau sebut bahagia._

 _Aku terpana,_

 _Pada kalimat manis yang kau untai lewat cerita,_

 _Seluk beluk kisah yang berakhir tawa._

 _Aku terlena,_

 _Pada parasmu saat berkata,_

 _Hanya aku yang mampu membuatmu lepas tertawa._

 _Meski kadangkali kutangkap duka lewat intonasi serakmu yang mengisyaratkan luka._

 _Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan perih yang kau rasa,_

 _Dalam hal menyakiti, kita sama._

.

Barangkali memang duka punya cerita di balik semua gelutnya. Setiap kali Shiori kacau, Masaomi selalu ada untuknya. Baru saja semalam ia merutuki hal sepele, dari Suginami setelah pulang bekerja sang kekasih langsung meluncur. Meski malam selalu memersingkat pertemuan mereka, tak ada yang lebih baik selain bertukar cerita berdua. Masaomi berkata ingin keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan membuat usaha sendiri. Alasan utamanya karena Masaomi tak suka diperbudak perusahaan, ia merasa lebih dominan dan tak mau dipimpin siapa-siapa. Shiori mendukung penuh dan mereka berencana membangun bisnis berdua. Ada pun alasan utamanya adalah agar Masaomi bisa memiliki uang tambahan agar bisa ditabung sebagai modal nikah.

Ditemani sepi, di belakang gang rumah Masaomi menurunkan Shiori. Mereka memang sering pergi berdua, diam-diam, karena hubungan keduanya belum direstui orangtua. Shiori mencintai Masaomi, dan sebaliknya, tapi mengapa orang-orang sulit sekali memahami?

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya cinta kamu."

Shiori menatap lamat-lamat. Belakangan ini ia tidak lagi merasa diprioritaskan. Apalagi di motor Masaomi seringkali ada sebuah helm yang digantungkan. Ia tidak tahu itu milik siapa, dan untuk apa. Tapi memang Shiori menutup diri dari mencari tahu. Entahlah.

"Shiori, tak ada yang kucintai selain kamu."

Masaomi terus merapa kalimat bermakna sama. Tapi ia sendiri masih belum mengerti, kenapa tak juga hanyut pada kalimat manis sang kekasih.

Dekap dieratkan. Hangat. Masaomi mengecup dahinya, "Hanya kamu yang kucintai."

Shiori tidak tahu. Barangkali memang Masaomi tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

...

..

.

* * *

Seijuurou menutup jurnal, sejenak menarik napas sebelum memersiapkan hati untuk lanjut ke halaman berikutnya. Sudut pandangnya mencari-cari, siapa tahu ada yang berusaha mengintip kelakuannya.

Yakin tak ada yang mengintai, sejumlah lembaram dilewati, tangannya menuntun ia membuka halaman jurnal yang memuat kisah di bulan april.

* * *

 _April, 17_

 _Pernah kita berbincang tentang kepercayaan. Masih di waktu dan langit yang sama, malam hari, rasanya seperti rutinitas momen itu kita sambangi. Kuhardik dirimu dengan ucapan khianat, kamu menampik dengan pembelaan. Kuselesaikan temu kita dengan perpisahan, kamu menolak, memangnya kamu siapa, pikirku. Lalu sekeji badai di tengah sengitnya cahaya matahari, kamu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku. Untuk beberapa saat aku melega. Sepuluh detik berikutnya, hancur tak kira._

 _Kukatakan padamu aku tak bisa lagi percaya, dan jika memang harus berhubungan, tak ada unsur kepercayaam di antara kita. Kuharap relasi ini runtuh sebagaimana kau hancurkan aku dengan kemunafikanmu. Malam itu beda dengan malam-malam lainnya, karena aku merasa mau mati saja. Kalimat manis yang sering kau umbar adalah alasan mengapa aku mengakui diri sebagai idiot sedunia. Kutipan berbasis patah hati itu benar adanya, percaya adalah alasan menagapa ada kecewa._

 _Di tengah derai air mata yang mengucur tanpa mau berhenti, kubilang kita telah selesai. Hatiku menyempit, tak ada lagi ruang untukmu. Kujabarkan semua salah dan janji-janji yang kau khianati, dan bagaimana caramu membuangku beserta harapan-harapan dan mimpiku untukmu. Kamu balas aku dengan pembelaan, bahkan setelah kau tersudut, kau tetap bertahan. Padahal kau tahu bersalah, tapi kau tidak menerima. Kau bilang aku salah paham, memangnya tahu apa kau tentang paham? Mengertikah kau perihnya ditusuk dalam-dalam?_

 _Masih kuingat jelas bagaimana kamu tersenyum cerah, berkata bahwa duniamu bersinar karena aku di dalamnya. Namun pada waktu yang sama kamu sedang mendua. Aku tanyakan padamu soal ketidakjujuran, kamu diam, akhirnya mengakui kesalahan. Alasanmu semakin membuatku ingin mati. Aku lelah menderita, sakitnya masih terasa meski waktu sudah menghempaskannya bagai sampah busuk yang tak lagi bisa didaur ulang._

 _Kusuruh kau pergi, kau menolak. Berkali-kali kuminta agar kau hengkang dari hadapku. Sebab aku sedang dalam luka yang menganga, sakitnya berceceran, aku pusing seketika. Kamu meminta maaf dan mengaku salah, berjanji takkan mengulang. Aku ingin tertawa, namun tak kuasa karena hatiku begitu lebam dan berdarah. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bereaksi, tapi yang keluar malah derasnya tangisan._

 _Aku tak pernah mengungkit pemberian, tapi baru kali ini aku beberkan seluruh pengorbanan. Kuberikan duniaku untukmu bukan untuk kau main di belakangku. Kupercayakan hatiku padamu bukan untuk kau jadikan opsi kala kau jenuh memahami. Kuhibahkan segalaku padamu bukan untuk kau iris diam-diam. Alasan mengapa aku memusuhi malam itu adalah karena aku tak sadar darah dari luka hati yang menganga sudah tercecer di bumi. Gelagatmu piawai menarikan drama. Aku terhanyut dalam skenario penggelayutan derita. Kamu aktor terbaik, sutradara hebat, buktinya perih yang kau goreskan menyisakan naluri agar cerita kita berakhir saja._

 _Kita terbiasa dengan pertikaian, banyak hal sepele yang terlalu remeh untuk ditengkarkan. Dan seringkali kita memilih bertahan, namun malam itu aku minta sudahan. Kamu tidak mau dan berujar akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kurespon, aku suda memaafkanmu tapi tak bisa lagi percaya padamu. Kutambahkan lagi, aku terlalu kuat untuk dijadikan alternatif. Aku memilih kokoh berdiri sendiri daripada diperlakukan sebagai opsi._

 _Tak ada cinta yang bersisa malam itu. Kau pergi mengikuti kehendakmu, dan ekor mataku membuntuti lajumu. Aku sendirian di tengah malam, tepat sebagaimana kuinginkan. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menoleh sekitar, mungkinkah hadirku adalah ancaman. Jadi kuputuskan pulang, pulang yang bukan lagi dekapmu lah rumahku, dan menanggung semua resiko yang ada. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai aku terlelap karena lelahnya merana._

 _Di penghujung malam aku terbangun dan membuka kotak pesan di ponsel seperti biasa. Kalimat-kalimat hangat yang biasa datang mencerahkan hari-hariku kini tak lagi kentara. Bayang-bayangku tentangmu terlalu jauh berekspetasi sampai detik itu juga aku merasa dibanting seketika. Pagi itu aku baru sadari, penyesalan terbesarku datang di hari yang menurutku tidak tepat. Aku telah kehilangan. Aku telah kehilangan duniaku._

 _Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kukeluhkan kepada Yang Maha Segala, bahwa ini menyakitkan sekali. Aku ingin meraung, ingin melampiaskan, tapi tak tahu pada siapa. Kukoyakkan dada, berharap hatiku yang telah tercabik tak lagi merasakan pedihnya. Tapi semua sia-sia. Kehilangan adalah cara terbaik untuk membunuhku pelan-pelan._

 _Aku mau mati rasa, tapi tak bisa karena terlanjur sengsara. Sakitku menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku lemas, pusing dan demam. Aku tak memiliki motivasi untuk hidup lagi. Kehilanganmu adalah perginya dunia. Apa artinya 'ada'ku, kalau kamu tak lagi menggenggam hangat tanganku untuk berjalan menjelajahi dunia?_

 _Kuputuskan untuk menangis tanpa hening, tanpa bisu, tanpa jeda. Aku bisa gila._

.

Malam itu masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Masaomi segera meluncur dari Suginami untuk menemani Shiori berangkat kerja saat jadwalnya _shift_ malam. Rutinitas mingguan yang sudah sebulan mereka jalani bersama.

Tersebutlah jika absen sekali lagi, maka _fix_ Shiori di _drop out_ dari tempat bekerja. Alasannya, karena ia sering mangkir dan tak suka pada pekerjaannya. Kalau bolos, malah datang ke kantor Masaomi untuk minta ditemani. Memang perjalanan jauh, tapi apalah arti jarak bagi mereka yang jatuh cinta.

Hari itu, kebetulan yang merupakan garis takdir telah membawanya pada rasa penasaran. Ia tengah meminjam ponsel Masaomi karena bosan menunggu. Tidak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah _chat_ yang—Shiori jelas sekali ingat _chatroom_ itu tak pernah ada sebelumnya—dan Masaomi kecolongan.

Tanggalnya menunjukkan hari ini dan kemarin. Dalam obrolan itu seorang wanita berkata minta dijemput. Bahasanya santai sekali seolah memang sudah biasa, dan terhitung mesra jika hanya disebut teman biasa. Masaomi lalai, ia lupa menghapus sejarah obrolannya dengan si orang ketiga dan Shiori terlanjur mengetahuinya.

Sesak.

Cemburu parah.

Air matanya merembes seketika.

Saat itu pula Masaomi datang dengan sumringah, bercerita ada cerita lucu di kantornya. Saat Masaomi asik berkisah, Shiori sibuk meramaikan _group chat_ di sosial medianya. Ia meminta saran pada kawan-kawannya setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Keputusannya adalah bersuara. Shiori melempar _handphone_ -nya ke Masaomi sambil bertanya, "Ini apa."

Ponsel yang dipakai Masaomi adalah milik Shiori, karena lelaki itu kehilangan ponselnya sejak empat bulan yang lalu.

Tak mampu Shiori mengangkat wajah, tapi ia yakin atmosfer yang memberat seketika telah merubah raut wajah Masaomi. Dengan penuh tekanan ia menjawab, "Ya, maaf, selama ini aku memang berangkat kerja bersama terus dengan dia."

Astaga.

Kali ini deras mengucur. Tak mampu lagi Shiori menahan. Dada yang asak akan perih menguasai tubuhnya, menjatuhkan mentalnya.

"Tapi kami tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya cinta kamu, Shiori, sungguh."

Semakin banyak Masaomi melontar kata cinta, bertubi-tubi hatinya ditikam. "Dari kapan?"

"Dua bulan terakhir ini ..."

Masih ia ingat jelas, selama ini mereka banyak bermesraan, menuturkan kalimat-kalimat sayang, namun di belakang mereka terjadi ketidakadilan. Shiori marah besar. Ia pukul Masaomi dengan ponsel, lalu membantingnya. "Kupinjamkan ponsel ini bukan untuk kamu 'main' di belakangku!"

Sebutlah kamu memercayakan apa yang berharga untukmu, lalu dia menggunakannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak kamu suka tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Apalagi kamu mencintainya, dan apa yang kamu nilai berharga.

"Pulang." tukas Shiori keras.

Masaomi menolak.

"Jangan temani aku lagi. Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi. Pergi, pergi kamu dari hidupku."

Masaomi tetap bergeming.

Mereka terus berjibaku pada luka. Shiori menyuruh Masaomi pergi, dan Masaomi berkata tak akan meninggalkan Shiori sendirian. Caci maki terpaksa Shiori lontarkan, Masaomi tampak kaget, namun memaklumi karena memang posisinya ia yang salah.

Shiori tertawa dan berkata semua ini omong kosong. Apa yang mereka jalani, hadapi bersama, tak lain hanyalah bualan semata. Meski begitu Masaomi terus membela diri, tak ada apa pun di antara dirinya dan orang ketiga, lalu menilai Shiori berlebihan dan salah paham.

Dan Shiori keras kepala. Ia meminta selesai. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dilanjutkan dari hubungan penuh ketidakpastian. Masaomi kecewa, mengembalikan ponsel yang dipinjamnya tapi Shiori tak terima.

Hingga waktu tiba di pukul sebelas malam, dan memang Shiori menyadari satu hal. Ia telah dikeluarkan tanpa hormat dari tempatnya bekerja. Selain karena patah hati sebab berkaratnya harapan, ia tak mau mengingkar janji—seperti yang Masaomi lakukan. Ia pernah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Masaomi sendirian, dan ia menepati, untuk terakhir kali.

"Tidak ada yang terakhir," kata Masaomi.

"Ini yang terakhir." sahut Shiori, masih dengan deras air mata.

Agar tak sama dengan Masaomi, ia rela meninggalkan kerja tanpa digaji. Padahal rencananya mau _resign_ di akhir bulan agar mendapat bayaran atas lemburannya setiap hari, tapi kesempatan itu sirna karena logika tak hadir ketika hati terlampau disakiti.

Ia akan disebut sebagai orang terbodoh sedunia, dan keluarganya takkan habis mencaci.

Hingga jam satu malam, mereka telah menuntaskan semuanya. "Jika memang ini yang kamu mau, aku tak mau lagi memaksa."

Masaomi pergi. Tanpa ada menoleh sama sekali.

Shiori bungkam.

Ia menatap kosong pada laju kendaraan yang sepi. Pemandangan jalan raya menjadi tempatnya melarikan diri. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menyadarkan diri dan pulang sendiri.

Sejenak ia merasa lega. Akashi Masaomi telah pergi dari kehidupannya. Tak ada lagi dekap, kecup dan tawa. Berikutnya adalah usaha untuk melupakan.

Shiori tertidur dan memimpikan sesuatu yang langsung dilupakannya ketika bangun. Ia cek notifikasi dan tak mendapati pesan familiar yang selalu menyinari harinya.

Saat itu pula ia menangis. Mencengkram bantal yang telah menopang kepalanya, lalu berpindah ke dadanya. Sakit, sakit sekali.

Kenapa rasa kehilangan baru muncul sekarang.

Ia tak bisa memutar waktu, takkan pernah bisa.

"Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali ...!" lirihnya, kadang juga meraung.

...

..

.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou menurunkan bacaan, mengembuskan napas berat. Tak pernah ia tahu lika-liku hidup sang Ibu sebegitu keras. Ia lantas membenci ayahnya atas apa yang tertulis di jurnal. _Memang brengsek pria itu_ , batin Seijuurou.

Namun di sisi lain ia semakin penasaran, bagaimana kedua orangtuanya bisa berbaikan dan berujung menikah. Sejak ibunya meninggal, Seijuurou tak pernah lagi mendengar kisah-kisah bahagia yang kerap kali dilantunkan setiap malam.

Lalu halaman berikutnya dibuka.

.

.

.

 **Tbc/end?**

 **Lanjut, lah! Saya bakal tetep lanjut! XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : Terima kasih sudah membaca X'DD**

Saya udah mau mulai produktif nulis lagi, ehe. Mohon doa dan dukungannya(?) :')

oiya, bagi teman-teman yang suka baca webnovel, bisa dong di like punya saya X'D orific, sih. Webnovel dari situs webcomics dot co dot id **(link di bio)**. Kalau mau jadi author di sana juga bisaaa X'D

Bisa dicek lewat bio saya yah :'D


	2. now I know

**Shiori's Journal Diary**

 **Chapter 2 : Now I Know**

 **a fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Inspired by…** ** _you._**

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou penasaran apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia terlalu banyak men- _skip_ lembaran, namun di sisi lain tak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuan akan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Suara decit pintu mengambil atensinya dan tergiring ke sumber suara. Ia dapati tokoh utama di jurnal, sang Ayah masuk ke ruangan mengapit satu buku tebal di genggamannya. Seijuurou lantas membalikkan badan dan menyelipkan jurnal Ibunda di dalam sebuah buku yang sejak tadi diincarnya untuk dipinjam. Sambil mengerahkan pandangan ke deret buku yang berada di rak terdekat, ekor matanya menyelidiki.

Akashi Masaomi tengah mengembalikan buku dan terlihat tidak tertarik untuk lebih lama satu ruangan dengan anaknya. Tak ada toleh dan sapa yang terkuar dari mereka. Masing-masing menyibukkan diri pada apa yang tengah digeluti.

Tak lama setelahnya sang Ayah pergi, bunyi pintu yang merapat adalah bukti ketidakhadirannya lagi. Seijuurou terpikir untuk melanjutkan proses pada mesin fotokopi dan ia bergegas menuju objek dimaksud. Dibentangkan buku dengan kertas lecak di atas kaca, sinar hijau lantas memindai setelah beberapa tombol ditekan.

Sambil menunggu proses penyalinan, ia tarik selembar kertas yang telah difotokopi, lalu dibaca baik-baik.

* * *

 _May, 10_

 _Jadi, sayang, pusat dari rasa sakit adalah khianat._

 _Karena … kita dilukai tanpa sadar._

 _Saat melihat ke bawah dan darahmu banyak menggenang, baru lah kita sadar telah di ujung, sekarat._

 _Jadi, sayang,_

 _Luka hati itu datangnya dari kemunafikan, paham?_

 _._

Setelah tragedi paling memilukan sepanjang mereka menjalani masa-masa, adalah ketatapan hati Masaomi yang tak lagi bersembunyi. Untuk membuktikan bahwa ia serius dengan Shiori adalah dengan mendatangi kedua orangtua pihak wanita. Shiori meminta hubungan mereka selesai, Masaomi bersikeras memertahankan. Berbagai cara ia lakukan hingga mengorbankan banyak hal.

Lewat telepon Masaomi bercerita pada orangtuanya di kampung halaman, mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan seseorang yang ingin ia habiskan hidup dengan bersamanya. Ia ingin menikahi wanita itu dan meminta maaf pada ibunya karena tak bisa bicara langsung. Maka gemparlah saudara-saudaranya di kampung halaman. Tidak sedikit yang menentang, berkata ia harus balas budi pada keluarga yang menghidupinya sebelum menghidupi anak orang lain.

Masaomi berkata ia akan sukses, setelah memiliki cukup modal ia akan mendirikan usaha dan menjadikannya besar—dan hal itu akan dicapainya bersama wanita yang dicinta, Shiori.

Ibunya tak lagi memaksa, yang penting jangan lupa dengan orangtua yang sudah menyekolahkan. Masaomi berjanji akan merenovasi rumah ibunda di kampung suatu hari nanti, kemudian menyekolahkan adik-adiknya setinggi yang mereka inginkan.

Maka datanglah Masaomi ke kediaman keluarga Shiori setelah direstui ibundanya. Ia berkata hendak menikahi Shiori. Setelah berbagai Tanya-jawab dilantunkan, pihak keluarga wanita setuju asal Masaomi mampu mencari biaya menikah dengan jumlah minimal bisa mengundang makan 300 orang.

Sebagai karyawan biasa yang gajinya lebih sedikit dari upah minimum rata-rata, Masaomi berpikir keras. Sampai-sampai tubuhnya yang sempat gemuk sejahtera kembali kurus dalam waktu cepat. Ia seringkali setress karena tak kunjung mendapatkan kerja sambilan, apalagi situasi di kantor juga menekan dirinya hingga terbesit untuk keluar saja.

Untungnya, Shiori selalu ada untuk menghibur, meski kadang semakin menekan batinnya karena sering bertengkar—entah kenapa hatinya memilih bertahan.

 **[]**

 **] [**

 **[ ]**

* * *

"Seijuurou."

Yang dipanggil sontak menoleh, mesin fotokopi yang tengah bekerja hampir saja ia matikan paksa kalau saja tak sadar pada suara yang menyahut. Seijuurou yakin ayahnya sudah berlalu, tapi kenapa masih bergeming di belakangnya—dan ia sama sekali tidak sadar sang Ayah di sana.

"Aku ingin memakai mesin fotokopinya."

Belum menoleh, otak Seijuurou mencari jalan keluar. Ia harus menyembunyikan lembar salinan jurnal sang ibunda sebelum Akashi Masaomi menjejakkan kaki tepat di sisinya.

Langkah tegas sang kepala keluarga membawanya tiba di objek dimaksud. Seijuurou sedang merapihkan kertas tatkala Masaomi meletakkan sebuah buku di atas kaca pemindai. "Apa yang kau fotokopi?"

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Seijuurou tenang—ia telah mengendalikan diri.

Sang Ayah diam saja. Seijuurou kembali menelusuri rak dan menyelipkan buku jurnal ibunda di atas deret buku yang tersusun rapih, didorong lebih dalam agar tak ditemukan sesiapa.

Tidak ada perbincangan berarti hingga keduanya berpisah. Seijuurou dengan salinan jurnal pergi ke luar perpustakaan dan kembali ke kamar. Ia kunci pintu rapat-rapat dan menyalakan lampu di meja, kemudian mematikan seluruh lampu kamar. Kursi ditarik, ia mendaratkan duduk. Dibaliknya lembar perlembar hingga matanya teralih pada sebuah paragraf yang ditulis dengan warna tinta berbeda.

* * *

 _May, 12_

 _Tolong. Ajari aku tentang ikhlas dan percaya. Aku lelah, sungguh. Ajarkan aku tentang janji, tentang khianat, tentang dikhianati, tentang keyakinan, tentang luka._

 _Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Melupakan, apa yang sebelum dan sesudah terjadi._

 _Aku ingin memulai hari baru dengan hati bersih dan kosong, kemudian aku akan mengisinya dengan sesuatu yang kutahu tak akan melukaiku._

 _Aku lelah mencintai. Aku lelah bertahan. Mungkin aku yang tidak mengerti apa cinta yang sesungguhnya itu, atau aku yang tidak dapat membuktikannya. Sayang, aku lelah dengan semua yang kita miliki. Untuk beberapa saat aku merasa sangat bahagia, lalu berikutnya aku merasa jatuh sejatuhnya._

 _Ketidaktahuan adalah kebahagiaan, Sayang._

 _Aku sakit karena telah mengetahui segalanya tentangmu. Kita berdua terluka karena saling mencinta satu sama lain. Kita harus mengakhirinya. Hal seperti ini tidak baik untuk hidup kita._

 _Terkadang aku ingin bereinkarnasi, atau kembali ke masa kemarin untuk mencegah masalah. Kamu mengkhianatiku, dan (mungkin) aku juga. Segera, sayang, aku ingin melaukan apa yang kau lakukan. Sembunyi, menghapus jejak—menyenangkan, benar? Kita saling menyakiti satu sama lain meski kita tahu itu pedih._

 _Katakan, sayang, apa kau tahu apa yang retak di antara kita? Itu adalah_ _ **kita**_ _, hubungan kita. Kamu dan dirimu, aku dan diriku. Menurunkan kepercayaan dengan sesuatu seperti bermain di belakang—_

 _Aku tak bisa memercayaimu lagi._

 _Tak bisa._

.

Shiori diceritakan oleh kawannya, Masako Araki, tentang hubungan yang didasari atas kesepakatan bersama. Masako berkisah bahwa dirinya dan kekasihnya memutuskan untuk _break_. Mereka masih berteman, mengobrol di sosial media, tapi tak ada embel-embel sayang lagi.

Lelah akan pertengkaran yang terasa tak berujung, Shiori terinspirasi. Masih dalam suasana yang tegang, ia putuskan untuk menelepon Masaomi dan mengajukan maksudnya.

Hingga di ujung cerita, Masaomi yang memang sudah kehilangan senyumnya bertanya, _"Lalu, kenapa kamu cerita tentang Masako?"_

Shiori terdiam. Kadang kekasihnya bisa peka sekali, namun tak jarang bodohnya keterlaluan. "Aku terinspirasi."

" _Dari? Masako?"_

Shiori mengangguk, dadanya seketika ditimpa beban baja imajiner. Untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata saja ia serasa tak mampu. "Ya … itu …."

" _Apa? Kamu mau kita break juga?"_

Deg.

Ternyata Masaomi mengerti. Untuk beberapa saat, Shiori merasa hampa karena Masaomi menuturkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan—tapi mengapa yang diinginkan itu tak membawa perasaan baik pada hatinya?

" _Aku tidak mau_ break. _Aku mau terus sama kamu. Aku tidak mau kita pisah. Aku tidak mau kita jauhan. Tolong, Shiori, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jangan pergi, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau, tolong, Shiori—"_

Kalimat-kalimat itu seperti sihir. Penolakan Masaomi menggiringnya pada pecah bendung air mata. Ia tahu Masaomi mencintainya, sangat tahu. Apalagi jika mereka bertengkar, bisa-bisa pria-nya sakit dan terancam absen kerja (pernah terjadi sebelumnya). Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa bertanggung jawab, tak ingin Masaomi tersiksa karena ia yang memutuskan untuk menjauh.

" _Aku akan perbaiki sikapku. Tolong beri aku kesempatan. Aku ingin memerbaiki semuanya. Tolong aku, Shiori, aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sayang sekali denganmu. Tolong aku, Shiori …"_

Tangisnya sudah pecah sejak tadi.

.

 _Break_ tak jadi dilakukan. Keesokan harinya mereka bertemu di taman kota untuk menuntaskan segalanya. Tak terhitung berapa kali mereka bertengkar, memuaskan ego masing-masing, menyatukan perbedaan, memahami ketidaksamaan, serta dipaksa mengerti keadaan.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Maaf karena aku membuatmu menderita, aku sangat mencintaimu, Shiori …"

Di hadapan kekasihnya ia membisu. Mata Masaomi tak pernah berbohong. Atas apa yang pria itu lakukan di belakang, memang sulit dimaafkan. Shiori sendiri bingung—siapa yang harus ia percaya, dirinya, ataukah Akashi Masaomi yang tak henti ia cinta?

"Kalau saja, kalau saja aku terlahir sebagai orang kaya raya, aku akan terus menemanimu, selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan menikahimu tanpa menunda, tanpa harus berjuang keras mencari modal. Aku akan membawamu keliling dunia seperti yang kamu inginkan. Andai saja aku terlahir kaya, andai saja aku bisa melakukan itu semua—"

Ada derita yang memukul keras Masaomi lewat untaian kalimatnya. Shiori menangis seketika. Ia sangat mencintai Masaomi—kenapa ia biarkan emosi mengontrol diri sampai-sampai tergagas ide untuk berpisah sementara?

"Aku sayang _banget_ sama kamu … _banget._ "

Air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk mata Masaomi adalah bukti ketulusannya. Jari yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengusap kesedihannya sendiri, kini ia gunakan untuk menyentuh bulir yang gugur dari sepasang mata prianya. Selalu Masaomi yang menyeka air matanya, namun kini situasinya berbalik. Shiori diizinkan untuk memandang langsung pria yang ia cinta menangis saat berkata 'sayang'.

Peluk dieratkan, Shiori biarkan Masaomi membebaskan diri di punggungnya. "Maaf, maafkan aku, maaf, aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat, maafkan aku …" ujarnya berbisik, merasa sangat bersalah, meski tahu maafnya tak cukup untuk menyembuhkan hati dari lelaki yang disakiti.

"Tolong aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tolong terima aku untuk selalu ada di sisimu. Maaf aku terus melukaimu, maafkan aku, Shiori, maaf."

Shiori menggeleng, ingin berkata cukup meminta maafnya, tapi suaranya sendiri tak mau keluar lantaran sesak di dada membebani tenggorokan hingga tak kuat berbicara.

 **[]**

 **] [**

 **[ ]**

* * *

Seijuurou mengembuskan napas berat. Ia merasa bersalah karena tadi sempat mengutuk ayahnya brengsek. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Ayahnya dahulu adalah perantau yang sama sekali tidak kaya raya. Entah bagaimana Akashi Masaomi berjuang hingga menjadi salah satu pria terkaya di dunia, Seijuurou yakin jawabannya tertulis di jurnal ibunda.

Jam dinding telah memberitahu bahwa ia telah melanggar waktu tidur. Namun rasa keingintahuan masih saja mengoyak benak. Seijuurou membuka halaman berikutnya.

* * *

 _Juni, 28_

 _Aku membayangkan sebuah panaroma yang damai. Tempat kita menikmati hari tua kelak. Di tengah padang rumput kita bangun pondok kayu yang kokoh meski terus diterpa angin dingin. Di sekelilingnya ternak kita hidup sejahtera untuk kita manfaatkan adanya. Lalu di depan rumah kita mengalir sungai yang jernih airnya, darinya kita bisa melihat rangkaian batu yang setia menopang tak peduli bila arusnya mengencang. Terdapat pohon yang kokoh akarnya, bentang rindangnya menaungi padang rumput kita. Pada dahannya yang kuat kita tambatkan tambang yang besar, dengannya itu bisa menahan beban kita ketika berayun-ayun dan memecah tawa._

 _Sambil duduk menyesap kopi dan teh hangat kita bercerita tentang Perkasanya Pencipta. Sambil berbagi kisah kita lihat anak-anak kita tertawa. Mereka membimbing satu sama lain, mempelajari lingkungan dan dunia. Lalu kita tersenyum dan beranjak menghampiri. Kita terangkan pada mereka bagaimana menunggangi kuda. Dari pelana kita angkat hingga ke punggungnya. Dengan ringik ceria si kuda, serta sirat bahagia yang mengembang kita menunggang mengelilingi rerumputan. Kita suka berkuda dan memutuskan bukan mesin lah kendaraan kita._

 _Lalu kala sore tiba kita berduyun masuk ke rumah, menikmati senja sebelum menutup tirai jendela. Kita gunakan malam untuk menjelajahi ruang waktu, dengan buku yang tak pernah habis adanya untuk selalu kita resapi. Mimpi-mimpi kita tak jauh dari humor dan bahagia. Kemudian pada pagi harinya kita terbangun dan menikmati hangatnya mentari. Kamu menciptakan kreasi, dan aku membantumu dengan tangan dan ide-ide._

 _Pada saat itu kita tak lagi mengenal derita. Kita telah melewati semuanya. Hari-hari damai nan indah, kuharap kita bisa mewujudkannya kelak._

.

Sekelilingnya ramai. Setiap orang sibuk memotret, bermain air, tertawa-tawa, dan keduanya sedang tak merasa demikian. Air terjun deras menghujam bebatuan yang disusurinya, dan entah kenapa laju keras itu lebih nikmat dipandang daripada ramainya tempat wisata di hari libur.

Mereka sedang berada di Curug, menikmati alam setelah lama tak jalan-jalan jauh berdua. Lumayan, karena Akashi Masaomi baru saja gajian.

"Kamu mikirin apa?"

Shiori tidak menoleh. Tatapnya masih terpana pada eloknya air terjun yang meski gemuruhnya kencang tetap mampu menenangkan hati.

"Sayang?"

Si wanita akhirnya menoleh, "Apa, yang?"

"Kamu suka pemandangannya?" tanya Masaomi, kali ini ikut fokus memandangi air terjun.

Shiori mengangguk. "Aku pernah bermimpi tinggal di tempat yang hijau. Ada kuda, peternakan, air terjun, sungai …, rumah impian."

Masaomi terkekeh, "Aku takut kamu tidak suka."

Dibalas tawa ringan, "Aku suka. Apa pun, asal bersamamu, aku suka."

Kadangkali cinta membawa trauma, namun itu hanya tentang sudut pandang. Banyak hal terjadi dan mereka memutuskan untuk bertahan. Saling memeluk meski terus melukai—karena memang semua tentang sudut pandang. Jika dibawa ringan maka bahagia. Jika terus melihat kurang, maka beban lah segalanya. Memang mencintai adalah saling menutup sebelah mata atas kekurangan pasangan, dan menjadikannya sebagai daya untuk sama-sama menguatkan.

"Setelah menikah, aku belum mau punya anak dulu." Masaomi berujar.

Shiori menoleh, "Sama, dong."

"Wah kita sama, tumben kamu mau samaan."

Langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku tidak mau sama denganmu. Aku memang sejak dulu terpikir itu."

Masaomi tertawa, "Kalau aku, mau banyak main dulu sama kamu setelah menikah. Kamu kan terkurung terus di rumah, aku mau bawa kamu jalan-jalan keliling dunia."

"Ooow, sayang …" lengan direntangkan ke pundak si kekasih, direngkuh sesegera, "aku cinta kamu."

Masaomi langsung menepis, "Hei, banyak orang!"

"Aku mau peluk kamu," dengus Shiori.

"Nanti saja. Dasar kamu ya, agresif."

 **[]**

 **] [**

 **[ ]**

* * *

Seijuurou tertawa.

Dasar cinta.

Tak pernah ia tahu sekelebat cerita remaja kedua orangtuanya selain lewat cerita-cerita sejak dulu kala. Kini benaknya memutar memori kala ibunya tertawa, tersenyum hangat, bercanda—sama sekali tidak sedikit pun Seijuurou tahu bahwa di masa lalu ibundanya mengalami berbagai pelik dan juga riwayat menyenangkan.

Malam telah larut, namun masih banyak lembaran yang belum dijamah. Seijuurou melongkap catatan, secara acak menemukan kisah lainnya.

* * *

 _July, 25_

 _Sekarang aku mengerti betapa sulitnya memahami. Aku pernah berpikir, mungkin kita tak perlu saling memahami. Mari menghabiskan waktu kita untuk mencintai—artinya—kita berbohong pada diri kita sendiri._

 _Aku pikir bahwa ketika aku kelelahan, seharusnya tidak ada penyesalan._

 _Aku harus tetap berdiri kokoh._

 _Melihat ke depan tanpa keraguan._

 _Tanganku menggiring untuk menulis hal-hal positif, tapi sebenarnya dalam kepalaku labirin tersulit dalam hidup menari-nari dalam kepala._

 _Aku tidak tahu lagi._

.

 _August, 16_

 _Aku tak merasa merdeka. Aku membiarkan diriku dijajah; rindu, sakit, penyesalan, luka, asak dada, bimbang, dan yang terpenting—hati yang patah._

 _Aku harus bahagia, meski tanpamu, aku harus bahagia. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia sementara kau sakit? Bagaimana aku bahagia sementara hatiku patah?_

 _Bagaimana masing-masing kita bahagia sementara ada luka yang menganga?_

 _Aku lelah …_

 _Sumpah, lelah sekali._

 _Aku tak mau jatuh cinta lagi, tolong, aku trauma._

.

Malam itu keduanya terlibat perbincangan serius. Pasalnya Shiori cemburu berat, marah besar karena Masaomi lagi-lagi melanggar janji. Pernah Akashi Masaomi ber- _statement_ tidak akan pernah pergi berdua dengan wanita lain sekalipun itu urusan pekerjaan. Shiori menerima janjinya.

Dan hari ini adalah ketiga kalinya Masaomi melanggar lagi.

' _Kamu berlebihan, bagaimana pun aku bukan apa-apa di perusahaan itu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan kamu tidak pernah percaya, hatiku hanya untukmu, aku hanya cinta kamu'_

Nyatanya kebaikan Shiori telah menutup. Ia tak percaya lagi. Memang tak ada yang berubah. Sejak dulu Masaomi hanya mencari-cari alasan. Lantas ia balas, 'Sudah cukup, jangan hubungi aku lagi.'

' _Shiori, aku mau menikah dengan kamu. Aku sudah melibatkan orangtua kamu, ini bukan main-main. Aku tidak mau kita berjauhan.'_

Shiori tidak menjawab. Berikutnya adalah panggilan masuk yang tak juga diangkat oleh Shiori. Berkali-kali, hingga Masaomi menulis pesan, ' _Aku lelah. Bunuh saja aku.'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shiori lantas menelepon Masaomi. Setelah diangkat, keduanya masih dihisap hening. Membiarkan diri menyelami napas masing-masing.

Hingga berlalu dua menit, Masaomi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Mau apa kamu? Puas menyakiti aku?"

Shiori membisu. Ia keluar kamar, menuju balkon, menghirup udara malam dengan harapan menyegarkan hati.

"Kamu tahu, kan, aku sayang banget sama kamu. Tak ada lagi. Aku lupakan semuanya hanya untuk kamu. Aku cinta banget sama kamu, Shiori, hanya kamu."

Jeda banyak. Shiori mengambil napas berkali-kali. Dirasa agak kurang sesak di dadanya, barulah ia berkata, "Tolong kamu tarik janji kamu. Bilang, kamu tarik janji kamu, kamu akan menuruti perintah atasan, kamu akan pergi berdua dengan wanita mana saja atas dasar urusan pekerjaan. Katakan itu. Dengan itu kamu bebas. Kamu tidak perlu terikat lagi. Suatu hari kalau hal ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah. Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan, kalau laki-laki itu yang dipegang adalah kata-katanya. Dan kamu melanggar janji kamu lagi. Makanya … tarik janji kamu, dan ini selesai."

Masaomi tidak menjawab. Hanya terdengar suara hela napas berat yang jelas merepresentasikan beban empunya.

"Tolong tarik saja janji kamu, dengan begitu semua selesai." Shiori menggeleng, kini air matanya tak terbendung. Sejak tadi ditahan-tahan, akhirnya lepas juga.

Masih banyak hening mengisi. Waktu bergerak sangat lambat. _"… dalam hatiku, aku memang tidak mau pergi dengan wanita lain."_

"Tolong tarik janji kamu, Masaomi, tarik saja, tolong …" derai air mata menderas, tak ada vokal yang berusaha ditenang-tenangkan, semua mengalir sesak begitu saja.

Kali ini yang muncul adalah suara serak, Shiori tahu Masaomi tengah menahan ledak di dadanya. "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku bukan pemilik perusahaan. Kalau saja aku _president_ -nya, aku bisa tidak melakukan semua itu. Aku bisa terus menemani kamu sepanjang hari, selama hidupku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Masaomi," sebut Shiori langsung, "kita akan menikah, kamu akan jadi kepala keluarga. Kamu laki-laki, kamu tidak bisa melanggar janji kamu begitu saja. Kalau kamu menyerah pada ketidakberdayaan, bagaimana kita bisa bertahan? Kalau kamu menyerah pada 'tak bisa berbuat apa-apa', bagaimana kita bisa hidup? Kamu yang memilih melanggar. Padahal kalau kamu bertahan pada komitmen, akan ada jalan lain.

"Yang sebelumnya juga kan sudah pernah. Aku bilang temanmu bawa kendaraan kantor dan kamu naik transportasi umum, tapi kamu tak pernah memilih itu. Kamu memilih untuk melanggar janji kamu. Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, bagaimana … bagaimana aku bertahan …."

Pada setiap kalimatnya adalah tangis dan derita. Betapa rumitnya cinta. Betapa sulitnya memahami. Betapa tidak wajarnya memaklumi janji yang dilanggar. Karena kita bukan apa-apa, maka kita harus menerima.

Menerima dengan tulus, bahwa segala sesuatu pastilah akan direnggut. Menerima dengan bijak, bahwa yang hilang akan tergantikan. Menerima dengan lapang, bahwa semua yang terjadi membawakan pelajaran. Menerima dengan penerimaan, bahwa hidup jarang kali memberikan yang diinginkan.

"Aku menyerah …"

Shiori terdiam.

" _ **Aku menyerah, Shiori, aku menyerah … aku tidak bisa menjadi yang kamu harapkan. Tolong bunuh saja aku, aku mau mati saja. Aku lelah. Aku tak kuat lagi. Aku tak mau hidup lagi. Tolong bunuh aku, Shiori, aku menyerah."**_

Untuk beberapa saat, kosong dan hampa adalah apa yang melingkupinya. Untuk beberapa detik Shiori merasa kehilangan. Untuk beberapa sekon yang berlalu, Shiori merasa tak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

.

Keesokan paginya Shiori bertanya apakah Masaomi berangkat kerja atau tidak, dijawab dengan 'tidak' karena sang kekasih tak bisa bangun. Terlalu sakit.

Shiori menaiki kereta langsung ke Suginami untuk menjenguk. Ia telah melukai, ia harus bertanggungjawab.

Setiap kali salah satu menggoreskan luka, selalu tersadar untuk bertanggungjawab atas apa yang diperbuat. Jika terus begitu, bagaimana mungkin akan berpisah.

Tak bisa. Karena hati memilih menetap. Mereka telah melangkah jauh. Sudah berjuang sekeras ini, tak akan jadi mantan.

Ingin bertemu di luar saja, mereka memilih taman untuk dijadikan persinggahan. Terlalu banyak waktu yang dibuang dengan diam-diaman. Hanya menikmati sekeliling dengan sorot hampa. Entah apa yang dipertahankan, barangkali tingginya ego karena tak mau memulai duluan.

Dan lagi-lagi selalu Masaomi, yang pertama merendahkan diri, membuang egois dan meminta maaf duluan. "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menderita."

Padahal posisinya Masaomi yang hampir mau mati kemarin.

"Kamu suka ya lihat aku sekarat begini?"

Shiori masih diam. Menatap yang entah apa.

Masaomi mengembuskan napas berat. Terus. Hingga lima menit berlalu. "Aku cinta banget, banget, banget, banget sama kamu. Aku tidak mau kita pisah. Aku lelah terus bertengkar. Aku tidak mau membuat kamu menangis lagi, aku masih belum menemukan caranya. Bagaimana caranya agar kita baik-baik saja? Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyakiti kamu? Aku harus apa?"

Shiori masih mematung. Hanya mendengarkan. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua yang berseliweran adalah luka. Semua yang terdengar adalah perih.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Masaomi lagi, dan Shiori masih sama, diam.

Para remaja bermain basket, sekelompok pemuda meluncur di atas _skateboard_ , pasangan suami isteri yang mengajarkan kedua anaknya olahraga bulutangkis, segerombolan gadis yang sibuk mencari _spot_ terbaik unuk _selfie_ —apa saja dijadikan pelarian Shiori agar tidak menatap Masaomi.

Si pria mengekeh, "Ahaha, rasanya semua sia-sia saja. Perjalanan yang sudah kita tempuh sejauh ini, hari-hari yang kita lalui, rasanya seperti sia-sia saja. Kamu selalu melihat kurangku, tak pernah mengapresiasi kelebihanku."

Lalu yang hadir adalah keheningan lagi.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang sama menuntut diminta jawaban.

Shiori akhirnya menoleh, menatap wajah lesu yang tak lagi ada cerahnya. Ia lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si lelaki, menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu yang tak tegap. Shiori menghela napas, lega karena Masaomi tidak menolak saat ia meminta sandaran. "Saat kamu berkata menyerah, untuk beberapa saat aku … merasa, hilang … aku merasa tak memiliki apa-apa lagi."

Ucapan itu tak merubah apa-apa. Masaomi masih diam. Shiori mengembuskan napas, kali ini dadanya sesak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Shiori.

Masaomi tetap diam.

Waktu bergulir lambat. Ia ingin keluar dari situasi ini. Pergi ke mana saja, yang jauh, agar bisa kabur dari lingkaran patah hati. Meski tahu lari tak membuat penyelesaian.

Shiori membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Masaomi, mengusap-usap dada sang kekasih, kemudian iseng mencubit _nipple_ si lelaki.

Target raba mendesis, geli.

"Maaf," ujar Shiori mengulas senyum, "tidak sengaja." lalu lanjut berbuat jahil lagi, kali ini digaruk dada sang kekasih.

"Hei, geli," Masaomi lantas tertawa, bibirnya terarah untuk mengecup kening wanitanya.

Shiori tak lagi khawatir untuk menatap lurus. Ia mendongak, menatap Masaomi yang mulai kembali tersenyum. Ia biarkan jari kasar kekasihnya menyeka air mata yang tak lagi membendung, gumaman sayang dari mulut Masaomi selalu berhasil memekarkan bahagianya.

"Aku sayang kamu," ujar Masaomi, menjatuhkan wanitanya dalam dekapan hangat. Tangannya membelai rambut merah Shiori, sesekali mengecup keningnya, "aku sangat mencintaimu."

 **[]**

 **] [**

 **[ ]**

* * *

"Eh?"

Seijuurou tak sadar ada setetes bening yang jatuh di atas kertas salinan jurnal ibunya. Ia lantas mengusap mata dan mendapati tangannya basah. Tak sadar terbawa suasana. Kemudian terpikir, jika ia menjalani kisah cinta, akankah berjalan dengan puncak-landai yang tak karuan sebagaimana orangtuanya?

Ia tahu cinta kedua orangtuanya sangat besar. Kekuatan mereka bertahan dengan segala sabar yang dimiliki adalah kuncinya. Padahal logikanya, jika kerapkali bertengkar seperti itu, umumnya orang-orang akan berpisah karena merasa tak cocok. Tapi hati mereka menggerakkan agar cinta berkembang. Memberi banyak pelajaran sampai tak ada lagi alasan untuk pergi kecuali bergandengan tangan.

Sejumlah lembar salinan jurnal diletakkan ke atas meja. Seijuurou mematikan lampu dan merebahkan tubuh. Ditatapnya langit-langit gelap hingga matanya terbiasa pada kelam. Seketika terbesit bayangan seorang teman sebaya yang sempat menarik perhatiannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Akashi Seijuurou menggeleng, "Tidak, aku belum siap 'jatuh' (cinta)," gumamnya sembari merubah posisi. Dipeluknya guling, lalu memejamkan mata. Acara _stalking_ jurnal sang Ibunda dilanjutkan kemudian hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hae, adakah yang menantikan?

/usap air mata/ saya terharu teman-teman mau membaca. Terharu juga karena masih nanges pas nulis beberapa scene di ff ini, wkwk.

Terima kasih udah fav, follow, review :'))

 **Ohgorunney, , Liuruna, May Angelf, Naruhina Sri Alwas.**

 _Fushigi Yamiharu Qiya, UchiHarunoKid, Vanilla Parfait, arannis, arudachan, wysan._ 24AkasaVinka20, Adnida KIA Rahid, Kaluki Lukari, Liu Megane, evelynedogawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teman-teman boleh cek bio saya, siapa tau kepo :') /gak.**

 **Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya XDDD**


End file.
